wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Druids Pack
Release The Druids pack was formed in 2001 by five wolves that were released into Yellowstone to repopulate. The five wolves were three males, Kenai, Magnem, and Rioichi, and two females, Nymph and Athena. The five wolves were raised in captivity, but were not domesticated. When the wolves reached the age of three, they were tranquillized and flown to Yellowstone National Park, where they were released. Formation During the time when the five were released it was a month prior to December, mating season. They traveled into Slough creek and claimed their territory. Magnem took male dominance next to Athena, and mated during mating season. Nymph also mated with Kenai during the season. In April, both females gave birth to a mixed litter of eight. Three females, Asteria, Houston, DF003, and four males, Canis, Lupus, DM006, and DM007 (The three no names were killed by Athena). The pack was out hunting in September of 2002 when Magnem was killed, having been kicked in the ribcage by a bull elk. Kenai took dominance next to Athena as alpha male. A lone male named Shorty joined and over threw Kenai, chasing him out of the pack. Athena mated with Shorty and only produced two pups in May of 2003. Nymph didn't produce offspring that year. The two pups were Aleu and Avccia. By then, there were nine members, which kept growing. In 2005, Athena died, and her daughter, Asteria, took female dominance next to Shorty. Nymph died three monthes later, in August. In mating season, Shorty and Asteria mated and gave birth to two pups, both died. Canis left roving with three other males and was last seen. Canabis died In May of 2007, a new pack showed up called the Slough Pack, and had larger amount of members. They made a den raid and killed three pups, and chased of the Druids Pack into unclaimed lands. Shorty was killed during the attack, and Asteria's half brother, Zero, took over. Since the two were related, there were no new pups for the next two years before Zero left and joined the Kintla Pack. In January, 2009, Asteria drowned due to falling through the ice. Asteria's sibling, Houston, took female dominance next to a new male named Flash. A female named Grace joined from a wild pack. That pair led untill 2012, when the pack splintered into two groups and lost half of their members. Houston, Ryley, Aleu, Avccia and Zuko died. Later, in 2013, the pack rejoined with many new members and. The pack was led by a male named Zeyphr and a female named Halibel. They mated and produced four pups, Tide, DM028, Apollo and DF030. During a blizzard Grace mated with loner Orius and later gave birth to Isuzu and Tennessee. The alpha female killed Isuzu but allowed Tennessee live. In January 2014 the alpha pair mated and in April produced, Otatso, Arastra, and Muscat. Current members The Druids Packs currently has 14 members Zeyphyr (Available) Alpha Male Halibel (Available) Alpha Female Chaos (Available) Beta Male Flash (Available) Junior (Played by Grey) Grace (Available) Amber (Played by Firedog9) Apollo (Played by Cinerescent) Juvenile ''' Tide (Available) Juvenile''' Tennessee (Played by Shadewolf862) Juvenile Otatso (Available) Pup Arastra (Available) Pup Muscat (Played By Aurora2000) Pup Onyx (Available) Omega Chronology Litters 2001 April- Magnem and Athena, Nymph and Kenai (mixed litter): Asteria(DF001), Houston(DF002), DF003, Canis(DM004), Lupus(DM005), DM006, DM007 2002 Athena and Shorty: Aleu(DF008) and Avvicia(DF009) 2003 no pups 2004 Athena and Shorty: Inspiro(DM010 2005 Asteria and Shorty: Rioichi(DM011), Shaw(DM012) 2006 Asteria and Shorty:Naomi(DF013), Logan(DM014), Mitch(DM015), and Fenix(DF016) 2007 no pups 2008 no pups 2009 Flash and Houston: Shade(DF017) 2010 Flash and Houston: Echo(DF018), Cloud(DM019), Sky(DF020), Sun(DF021) 2011 Flash and Houston: Amber(DF022) and Pitch(DM023) 2012 Flash and Houston: DF024, DF025, DM026 2013 Zeyphyr and Halibel: Tide(DF027), DM028,Apollo(DM029), DF030 Grace and Orius: Tennessee(DM031) and Isuzu(DF032 2014 Zeyphyr and Halibel: Otatso(DM033), Arastra(DF034) and Muscat(DF035) Category:Role Play Packs Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Druids Pack